Goodbye
by Huntress God
Summary: I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips. The time you dnaced with me with no music playing. HarryXRon


Goodbye

Harry's eyes opened to sunlight streaming through the window and the first thing that came to mind was _Ron._ His Ron, who wouldn't leave his thoughts or mind or even heart alone.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today_

It seemed he was always looking at the picture of Ron that rested on his bedside table and the more he looked at the picture the more memories seemed to dance in his brain, but he couldn't bring himself to mind or even care.

_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

{"Ron why are you so upset?" Harry's voice rang through the boy's dormitory and tears slipped down his cheeks before he angrily brushed them away. "WHAT"S WRONG! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

By then Ron's face had turned a soft pink and his eyes glowed with anger, sadness, and fear? "Tell me why you're upset." His soft voice seemed to anger Ron and soon he was grabbing the back of Harry's head and crushed their lips together in a fiery frenzy.}

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

He smiled softly at the memory of the Yule Ball, Ron had taken him outside and twined their fingers together leading him through the dance steps no music just them moving together there hearts beating in sync.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

Then Harry's mind was dragged to the smaller memories, Ron telling him he loved him before the third task, Harry holding Ron after a giant spider crawled in his bed, the kiss right before Ron ended up in the lake such tiny simple things, but they still had tears rising in Harry's eyes and spilling over.

_I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry_

Before Harry could stop himself the memory of Ron saying it was best if they didn't see each other and that Harry had a bright future ahead one without Ron. The memory refused to go away no matter he'd prefer to forget.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

He gently stood up and turned on the radio, but instantly regretted it for the song playing was there song Walk You Home playing it's gentle tune, but lacking Ron's rough voice mixed in, but despite the tears now coursing freely down his face he began to sing along.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along_

Harry gently reached for the phone and had it in his hand and Ron's cell number almost fully typed out when he realized it was no good, Ron wouldn't answer. What was the point in trying for failure?

_I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

A smile lightly traced his lips at the memory of there first time it had been rushed and quick, but it was all the same there love there kisses that lingered hours later.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

{"RON! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Harry's voice laced with laughter barely managed to be heard over the roar of thunder and the pounding of the rain and it brought a smile to Ron's face.

"NOWHERE WERE HERE!" Ron called back and pulled Harry flush against him, linking there fingers in the process and lead him in a sloppy version of the waltz, the lack of music never once stopping there movements}

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

His mind slowly turned towards the tiny things his lover used to do that no one noticed like the hands held under the table at the Burrow, or the restless nights waking up in Ron's arms after a nightmare the simple things.

_I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry_

And then of course his thoughts strayed right back to Ron's goodbye the terrible words that had ripped his heart in half and made it impossible to forget.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

Then as if he heard Harry's thoughts, his cell began to blare out Ron's ringtone loud in the silent room making Harry hesitant to answer, but clicking talk all the same.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway_

When Ron's voice broke the soft silence Harry can't help, but notice how heartbreakingly alone and sad he sounds. His surprise leaps when he begins to speak,

_You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips."

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips_

"When you danced with me when no music was playing." Tears lulled down Harry's cheeks.

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

"I remember the simple things." By now they're both crying.

_You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry_

"My biggest regret, what I wish you could one day forget."

_You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget_

"Was saying goodbye to you." Now they're tears are full-blown sobs.

_Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
_  
"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ron, never leave again I don't think my heart can take it."

_Oh, Goodbye_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Love Prevails! No I own nothing and the songs are Goodbye by Miley Cyrus and Walk You Home by Karimina or something. I hope you enjoyed R&R!


End file.
